


Wolfshin Week Day 1  "No tittle"

by ShadowFairy



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Wolfshin week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFairy/pseuds/ShadowFairy
Summary: Wolfshin Week Day 1Shin is getting his well deserved vacations and Wolfgang only thought is how to keep him warm and healthy until he comes back.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Wolfshin Week Day 1  "No tittle"

Life could be quite difficult sometimes but... isn’t more than anything how we see the light around us? The young Wolfgang, small as he is and as naive as he could be, who was in love since the very moment he had laid his eyes on Shin Soohyuk. The young prince could have anything he wished for. He had just to ask for it but his pride was stronger than the need or the desire and even when he desired to possess, it wasn’t right. His late mother was right, he shouldn’t be greedy, he couldn’t cage a beautiful bird and keep him singing as if he was free. In a way, Wolfgang was greedy and he didn’t try to stop himself from it. He was greedy for the moments he spent with Shin, he was greedy for those small gestures of kindness, the child had shown him and more than anything he had been greedy for that look, that glistening look Shin had shown him a few times. It was a bit daring what they had been sharing at the back of the emperor. What would he do if he knew of the small glimpses of interest Shin showed to Wolfgang.

He desired more of that but what would happen if everything went to the light, too fast or too soon for them to stop it and for them to protect themselves from the rage. 

His pride never let Wolfgang to ask for more than he got, not as long as the emperor was alive but that was a few years ago. The rage couldn’t touch him anymore and Shin was in a way free and Wolfgang still felt greedy to get more from the young minister, in the end, there was nothing sure tying them together more than the fact Shin was working under his command and of course the hot nights they had spent together. He couldn’t entice the minister no matter how big the gift was. It was as if his feelings were constantly overlooked. That wouldn’t stop him at all. He would try and try until he was to succeed.

The day was fresh, there wasn’t any sign of snow yet but the temperature was sure dropping, it was that time of the year in which the memories were triggered into that snowy day in which Shin had asked him to not stop. There was a sense of guilt still lingering on him. In the end, he had been a bit too greedy that day. Things had worked out anyways so the topic wasn’t touched in any way. Wolfgang was staring at the window, looking the sky getting a bit darker and he felt a bit lonely, in the end, he had given Shin some time to himself even when he had complained and fought back in a calm manner that made Wolfgang worry a lot more. Shin was about to leave to see his mother, the weather would be bad when he got there and even worse when the minister returned to the castle. There was a worry lingering in his head and Shin wouldn’t accept any gift he had prepared for this trip as he had rejected the other ones but he needed to do something and it was the knock on the door what made him stop worrying for a second about Shin.

“Your majesty, the minister is getting ready to leave,” the maid spoke clearly and softly. Wolfgang looked at her then he went back to look at the window. It was almost as if he wasn’t caring. The maid was ready to leave, closing the doors when Wolfgang stopped her.

She hadn’t heard his footsteps but he was already in front of her, leaning and she flinched. “Where’s my old clothing?” The lady blinked twice.

“I’ll bring it at once,” she said with a soft smile, releasing her grip on the doorknob and turning to get what Wolfgang was asking for.

It wasn’t too long but he was growing impatient when the door opened with a few people carrying a trunk and as soon as they put in on the floor, he opened it and started to look. The folded clothing was now tidy and overflowing from the trunk until he could find an old fabric, it was red at the beginning but the colour already faded but besides that, it was in a good shape. The man stood up and fled to the minister’s room.

The door opened when he was about to knock. Shin Soohyuk was wearing something he called casual clothing but that meant a shirt, trousers and loose cardigan. The man blushed at the sign of the king making Wolfgang laugh. He moved the fabric around Shin’s neck. A faded red scarf. 

“I don’t want you to get cold.” The King simply said and for a moment, a fraction of a second, Shin pulled him into a kiss. It felt like a farewell kiss but he was coming back. There was no way that Shin could get away from Wolfgang’s embrace. Not because he was caged but he liked to be embraced by him. Shin took his luggage and left. He wanted to leave as fast as he could for him to get back as soon as it was possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story, it was my warm up after almost 3 years without writing a thing so hope you like it and enjoy it even thought is short and a bit short lived in my head. I wanted some fluff in my life.


End file.
